


The Dream

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Ultimate Patronus Challenge: Class A [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Rowena has a dream about the school she's been wanting to start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aardvark (write about someone intelligent and wise).

Rowena tossed and turned in her sleep. She’d always been a restless sleeper, her mind constantly going a thousand miles an hour.

Tonight, the witch was dreaming about a warthog standing in a dark forest. The animal stared at her, then slowly turned and walked away. As it did, it glanced over its shoulder, as if indicating that she should follow it.

Rowena followed the warthog through the forest. When they came out on the other side, they were on a cliff by a lake. The warthog looked at her again, and the witch knew that this was where it had wanted her to come.

With a start, Rowena awoke from her dream. Without a second’s hesitation she went to her desk. There, she used her wand to light a candlestick, took out a quill and some parchment, and began to write down everything that she had dreamed. Then, she sent a message by owl to her friend Helga.

The next day, Rowena Apparated to Helga’s home around noon. She knocked on the front door of the witch’s house.

After a moment, Helga opened the door and ushered Rowena inside. She hugged her best friend, then said “I just finished making lunch. We can eat while you tell me all about this dream you had.”

Rowena felt her stomach rumble. Helga was an excellent cook and Rowena always enjoyed her meals.

The two women went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Helga had made steak and kidney pie for lunch.

As the witches ate, Rowena told Helga about the dream she’d had the night before. She occasionally consulted the parchment she’d written on late last night.

When Rowena had finished describing her dream, Helga said “And you think that this dream you had was related to the school? The one we’ve been talking about starting with Godric and Salazar?”

“I do” said Rowena. “I think that the warthog was showing me where we should build the school.”

“Well, you’ve always been the wisest of us, Rowena” said Helga with a smile. “If you think that we should build the school on a cliff by a lake, then we’ll build it there.”

Rowena smiled gratefully at her friend. She could always count on Helga for support. Then she said “The warthog also gave me an idea for a name for the school.”

“Oh?” asked Helga. The foursome, in particular Godric and Salazar, had been arguing about what to name the school ever since they first conceived the idea of starting one.

“What do you think of Hogwarts?” asked Rowena. “I know it’s not fancy-sounding, but I think it would be a good way of reminding the students how their school came into existence.”

“I love it” said Helga. “It’s funny. And I’m sure the students will find it funny too.” Then she added “Now we just have to sell Godric and Salazar on your ideas.”

Rowena groaned. That was a conversation she was not looking forward to having.


End file.
